


Long Distance

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, demisexual kenma, my vanillaness comes out hardcore in this one, really has nothing to do with volleyball, slight phone sex, this is seriously so lame and sappy, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has gone to university and misses his best friend turned lover back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas have some fluffy smut. This was very hastily edited and I'm tired so there will probably be mistakes but let's be real, you're reading this for the porn, not the wonderful storytelling.

It had been two weeks since Kuroo moved into his dorm at university. They still lived in the same prefecture, but Tokyo was a big place, and neither of them had had time to make the journey to see each other yet. To make up for it, Kuroo called Kenma every morning before school, at 3 when he got out, and right before bed at 11. Tonight the call was seven minutes early.

 

“Hi,” Kenma answered, not bothering to put his DS down.

 

“How was practice?” The conversation was always the same. Practice was good, he had curry for dinner, his father was working late at the office tonight so his mom had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on. Kenma didn’t know why Kuroo bothered calling three times a day. I mean, he did know why, and it’s not like it annoyed him or anything, but he worried that if it continued, Kuroo’s college life would suffer.

 

“I might quit,” Kenma sighed, finally closing the game.

 

There was a long silence and Kenma thought maybe Kuroo hadn’t heard him.

 

“I-“ Kenma started to repeat himself, but was cut off by Kuroo’s sigh.

 

“Why?”

 

Kenma looked down at his nails. “It’s not fun without you.” Kenma had never had the same passion for volleyball as Bokuto or Hinata or any of his teammates, but he still enjoyed playing on a team with his best friend. It wasn’t like he was that good or anything. Freakishly perceptive, sure, but nothing like Kageyama or Akaashi in terms of raw talent. Although he supposed he wasn’t the one that had to be good (that’s what the spiker is for) and that his ability to watch things in slow motion and predict moves was basically the setter’s job…

 

“Kenma…” Kuroo breathed. “If you quit, how are we going to play together at university?”

 

Kenma considered that for a second. He hadn’t thought about volleyball after high school. “Oh.”

 

“You big doof, of course you can’t quit!”

 

“I guess not.”

 

“Kenma.” Kenma could hear the smile in his friend’s voice. “I miss you.”

 

“You miss me every time you call,” Kenma noted.

 

“I mean I _miss_ you,” Kuroo wined.

 

Kenma’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Oh.”

 

“Tell me a story,” Kuroo said.

 

“What?” Kenma asked, confused. Usually when Kuroo was horny, he just wanted to do the talking, and his dirty talk usually consisted of him just repeating various swear words in a breathy voice until he came.

 

“Just talk, I don’t know, I wanna hear your voice.” Kuroo’s words were rushed like he was slightly embarrassed, something that didn’t happen often.

 

“Okay, well today Lev-“ Kenma started.

 

Kuroo groaned. “Ugh, don’t bring him up that’s not sexy.”

 

“You wanted to hear a story, I’m telling you what happened during lunch today.”

 

“A sexy story, Kenma.”

 

“You know I don’t do those.”

 

“C’mon, you haven’t touched yourself thinking of me?” Kuroo pressed. Kenma could hear the smirk in his voice and he just rolled his eyes.

 

“Nope, been busy.” Kenma shrugged at the empty space of his room as he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. “It’s boring when I’m the one doing it.”

 

Kuroo groaned. “Do you even like sex or do you just like me?”

 

“Probably just you.”

 

“So you’re just gonna leave me hanging?” Kuroo breathed, his hand obviously wrapped around his cock.

 

“Have you been touching your dick the whole time? Even when I was telling you about my mother?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Gross, goodnight, Kuroo.”

 

“But I love you!”

 

“I love you too. That doesn’t mean I have to get you off every time the wind blows too hard on your dick. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

Kenma pushed the end call button on his phone, but opened the camera app. He snapped a picture of himself from the chest up, curled sleepily around his pillow. He didn’t find it sexy, but Kuroo loved seeing him like this. He sent the picture and turned off his phone.

 

Miles away, Kuroo opened the picture message and came instantly.

 

**X X X**

 

Kuroo’s afternoon call came late the next day. Kenma was sitting down at his computer to start an essay when he called.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Kuroo asked hurriedly before even saying hello.

 

“Might go see a movie with Yaku. And hello.”

 

“Oh yeah hi, how was your day?”

 

“Fine. Why did you want to know what I’m doing?” Kenma always knew when Kuroo was excited because he got distracted and his words were all over the place.

 

“I finally got a day off at my weekend job so I’m taking you out to dinner.”

 

Kenma smiled slightly. It was the first time Kuroo would be visiting since he moved into his dorm two weeks ago.

 

“Let’s go to that Chinese place downtown.” Kuroo offered.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Jeez don’t sound too excited,” Kuroo huffed, but there was laughter behind it.

 

“Of course I’m excited, I _miss_ you.”

 

“Oh do you now?” The smirk in Kuroo’s voice was obvious.

 

Kenma chose to ignore him. “Get on the train and meet me downtown. How long til you’re here?”

 

“Maybe an hour? I’m already at the station so I’ll beat the work rush.”

 

“Okay, see you.”

 

Kenma hung up and texted Yaku an apology for cancelling their tentative plans. He closed his computer and went downstairs to tell his mother.

 

“I’m going out later.”

 

“Your father is going to be home for dinner tonight though, can’t you stay in?” His mother frowned. “He hasn’t seen you all week.”

 

“Kuroo is coming home for the night, I’ll probably stay at his place.” Kenma explained as he grabbed his backpack off the table to repack it for the night.

 

His mother’s frown instantly turned into a smile. She knew Kenma was sad that his best friend was away at college and didn’t know they had recently become more than friends, so she didn’t hesitate before allowing him to go out.

 

“Well I suppose that’s fine then. But tomorrow, at least say hi to your dad before running up to your room.”

 

“Okay mom.” Kenma slid back up the stairs to pack his toothbrush and a change of clothes. He slid his DS and phone into his pockets and raced back down the stairs. He’d be at the train station early, but he didn’t mind waiting.

 

 

**X X X**

 

After stuffing themselves on cheap Chinese food, Kenma and Kuroo walked hand in hand down the street. It was still early enough that the sun hadn’t set yet, but Kenma was eager to get back to Kuroo’s house and show him a new phone game he’d downloaded earlier.

 

“Kenma, I have something to tell you,” Kuroo announced.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I really, really like you.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I know.”

 

“Yeah I know you know, but I like saying it, especially since the first time I was so scared I barely got the words out right.”

 

They were both silent for a few minutes while they remembered Kuroo’s confession. It had been an evening in late January and there was a light snow falling as the two walked home from practice. Kenma had forgotten his gloves, so Kuroo let him borrow one and laced his exposed hand with Kenma’s to keep them both warm. That should have been Kenma’s first clue that Kuroo was about to do something weird. They were almost to Kenma’s house when Kuroo stopped under a lamppost and looked at him like he was contemplating something.

_“Did you forget something at school?” Kenma asked._

_“Have you ever had a crush on anyone?” Kuroo asked, dropping Kenma’s hand and shoving both hands in his coat pocket._

_Kenma contemplated the question for a second. “Not really.”_

_“Not even Shouyou?”_

_“I mean he’s cool, but… no.” Kenma narrowed his eyes. “Why are you asking this all of the sudden?”_

_“I was just unsure how you felt about him.” Kuroo shrugged._

_“Okay.” Kenma grabbed his hand again and kept walking to his house._

_They were still holding hands when Kuroo spoke again._

_“Cause I kind of have a crush on you.”_

_Kenma was silent. It was all very anti-climactic. Sure, the snow was falling and they were holding hands and it all should have been very romantic, but Kenma didn’t feel anything different. Perhaps a slight warmth in his chest, but he always felt that way around Kuroo._

_Oh._

_“I mean you don’t have to say anything-“_

_“Okay.” Kenma shrugged and kept walking. The two were still holding hands when they reached Kenma’s door._

_“Okay to not saying anything or okay that I like you?”_

_“Both I guess,” Kenma answered as he dug around for his key. His father was working late so his mother had probably fallen asleep on the couch and he didn’t want to disturb her by knocking._

_“Kenma.” Kuroo’s hand was on his shoulder as he stood behind him. “You can’t just say that when someone confesses to you.”_

_Kenma’s hands had dropped to his sides, the key forgotten in his back pocket. He turned around to face Kuroo and realized his best friend was standing very close._

_“You said I didn’t have to say anything.”_

_Kuroo shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “I mean I still wanted you to.”_

_“You’re very confusing sometimes, Kuroo,” Kenma said before reaching up to cup Kuroo’s face with one bare and one gloved hand._

_“Kenma,” Kuroo breathed. “What are you doing?”_

_Kenma placed a gentle kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “You know I don’t like saying things.”_

_Kuroo stood at Kenma’s doorstep, shocked, as he unlocked the door._

_“Are you coming in?” Kenma gestured inside the house, ripping Kuroo from his trance._

_“Why are you acting so calm about this?” Kuroo was angry now. Was Kenma mocking him?_

_“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Kenma’s voice grew softer when he realized Kuroo was mad._

_The two boys walked up the stairs to Kenma’s bedroom so they wouldn’t disturb his mother._

_“Of course it’s a big deal! I just told you I like you!” Kuroo’s cheeks were red from embarrassment and the cold._

_Kenma sat down on his bed and looked up at Kuroo with serious eyes. “And I said it back.”_

_Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. Of course Kenma wasn’t making fun of him. He was the most serious person Kuroo had ever met. He wouldn’t do something like that._

_“How does this change anything?” Kenma asked._

_“I- don’t-“ Kuroo never had this much trouble with his words. “I mean are we like dating now?”_

_“If you want to. You’ve always been my best friend so of course I love you. That doesn’t have to change if we’re dating.”_

_“That’s a different kind of love though, Kenma. What I feel for you is more… romantic.” He wanted to say sexual, but figured that would freak Kenma out._

_“Is it different? Cause the way my parents interact is just the way we do. They’re best friends who just happen to kiss. And other stuff…” Kenma’s voice trailed off, clearly embarrassed at what he was implying._

_Kuroo felt his own cheeks heating up and sat down next to Kenma on the bed so he didn’t have to look him right in the face._

_“I just didn’t think everyone could be as lucky as them,” Kenma continued. “You know, marrying your best friend and everything.”_

_“Oh, so you’re already planning our wedding?” Kuroo laughed, his normal cockiness back._

_“That’s not what I meant.” Kenma went to punch him in the arm, but Kuroo grabbed his fist._

_“Does that mean I can kiss you again?”_

_Kenma rolled his eyes, but nodded._

_“So we’re definitely dating?”_

_“Yes, we’re dating. Am I going to have to constantly repeat it?” Kenma asked._

_Kuroo pulled him in for another kiss._

_“Probably.”_

 

The two were at Kuroo’s house now.

 

“I’m going to take a shower, I feel disgusting. Show me that game when I get back?” Kuroo placed a kiss on the top of Kenma’s head.

 

“Mhm.” Kenma agreed, falling back onto Kuroo’s pillows and clicking at his phone.

 

When Kuroo returned from the shower, damp hair lying against his forehead and towel wrapped low around his waist, Kenma was absorbed in his DS.

 

“Whatcha playing?” Kuroo asked as he slid into bed next to Kenma, ‘accidently’ letting the towel fall off his waist.

 

“Pokemon.”

 

Kuroo watched as Kenma biked around the Battle Resort to hatch an egg. “Which one you trying to hatch?”

 

“Probably Togepi. It’s just the one you get during gameplay,” Kenma responded, absorbed in the game even though he was just running around.

 

Kuroo snuggled into Kenma’s neck, rubbing his damp hair all over Kenma’s shirt. Kenma tried to flinch away, but was blocked in between Kuroo and the wall.

 

“You’re getting me wet,” he whined.

 

Kuroo continued to nuzzle Kenma like a kitten until he finally put the game down.

 

“I thought you wanted to see that new game I got.”

 

“Nope, that was just an excuse to get you in my bed.” Kuroo smirked and kissed Kenma on the chin. He picked up Kenma’s DS and placed it on the desk next to his bed so it wouldn’t get broken.

 

“At least let me shower first,” Kenma tried to push Kuroo away as he continued to kiss all over his face.

 

“You’re just gonna get sweaty again, do it after.” Kuroo’s hand was sneaking up the front of Kenma’s shirt now.

 

“After what?” Kenma asked, seemingly innocent, but Kuroo knew the intention behind his words. Kenma loved to make Kuroo say it because he knew it was embarrassing.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Kuroo deadpanned, throwing his leg over Kenma and pressing his hips against the other boy. “It’s been two weeks and I’ve been horny since dinner.”

 

Kenma’s cheeks flushed.

 

“Sorry, was that too much?” Kuroo cringed. He knew Kenma was shy when it came to dirty talk. Was that even dirty talk? He had no idea. Contrary to what everyone believed, he had little experience in that area outside of what he and Kenma had done.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Kenma’s hands were on Kuroo’s upper arms, urging Kuroo’s hands further up his own shirt. “I just don’t get how you can constantly be horny.”

 

“I don’t get how you aren’t. I mean you have me as a boyfriend.” Kuroo smirked.

 

Kenma didn’t grace him with a response. Instead, he reconnected their lips, this time parting them to allow Kuroo entrance with his tongue.

 

“Did you lock the door?” Kenma’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Kuroo kissed down Kenma’s neck and pushed up his shirt to lick his nipples before moving further south to his hardening cock. It wasn’t Kenma’s favorite part of sex –he preferred the parts where they could reach each other’s mouths and kiss –he knew Kuroo loved going down on him, so he allowed it.

 

Kenma let his eyes drop shut lazily and was surprised to feel the sudden intrusion of Kuroo’s finger.

 

“I can’t be bothered to draw this out today.” Kuroo’s face was level with Kenma’s again when he opened his eyes.

 

“You know I don’t care,” Kenma said, feeling Kuroo’s warm breath against his lips as he thrust his fingers into Kenma.

 

“You’re relaxed today.” Kuroo noticed, his fingers able to open Kenma up faster than usual.

 

Kenma blushed and bit his lip. He didn’t understand how Kuroo’s mere presence could make his guard drop like it did. He was turned on, but in a different way than most people experienced arousal. It was less of a physical boner and more of a heart boner? He blushed even harder thinking that. God, he could never say that out loud.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kuroo noticed Kenma’s thoughts getting further and further from the current situation and pulled him back to reality.

 

“Nothing,” Kenma sighed. “Hurry up, I’ve been ready since you started.”

 

Kuroo extracted his hands from Kenma’s body and lubed himself up. Both of their exhales mingled together as Kuroo entered Kenma. Kuroo let his head fall into the crook of Kenma’s neck as he lay still, feeling Kenma all around him. Although he’d been with other people, it had never been like this. Nothing compared to the closeness he felt when he was inside Kenma. He figured that was what happened when you fell in love with your best friend.

 

Similar thoughts were running through Kenma’s head. He nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo’s hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo. Kenma couldn’t believe how incredibly full he felt with Kuroo. It was like they wrapped each other in a warm blanket and became entangled in the other’s scent. Distinguishing who’s body belonged to whom was only possible owing to the paleness of Kenma’s skin compared to Kuroo’s slight tan.

 

It seemed like the moment lasted forever and then Kuroo started moving. Kenma’s small moan after the first thrust was Kuroo’s only clue that the smaller boy hadn’t fallen asleep. His head fell to the side and his eyes were closed, mouth slightly open in the same way he slept.

 

“Hey,” Kuroo whispered.

 

Kenma opened his eyes and replied. “Hey.”

 

They never said much during these intimate exchanges. Although Kenma never said much anyway, Kuroo went surprisingly quiet. There were times when he still couldn’t believe he was even allowed to do this to Kenma.

 

Kuroo’s thrusts sped up slightly as he felt Kenma start to squirm. This was his signal that Kenma needed more. Kenma always told him after that he could be more rough if he wanted, but Kuroo was surprisingly vanilla when it came to sex.

 

“Tetsu-“ Kenma gasped when Kuroo changed his thrust angle slightly and hit just the right spot.

 

Kuroo groaned, feeling himself growing even harder. Kenma only used Kuroo’s given name when he was sleepy or otherwise out of it, so he knew he hit something right. He slowed to a snail’s pace and rolled himself into Kenma, repeatedly hitting the spot that made Kenma melt.

 

Kuroo’s thrusts were more of a gentle rocking motion at that point, keeping constant contact with Kenma’s sweet spot.

 

“Tetsu-chan,” Kenma whined, one hand gripping the back of Kuroo’s neck and the other entangled in the sheets.

 

Their bodies ached for contact at every possible point and Kuroo ground his hips down onto Kenma’s, cock rubbing against Kuroo’s lower abdomen.

 

“Gonna come soon,” Kenma moaned right into Kuroo’s ear, sending a shiver down the dark haired boy’s spine.

 

Kuroo had an urge to comment on how quick he was reaching his peak, at how he must have missed Kuroo a lot if he was coming that quickly, but Kenma’s quiet pants were rendering him speechless.

 

Kenma’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, his nails digging into the back of Kuroo’s neck and his other hand coming up to grip his back as if to pull him deeper in. Teeth sunk into Kuroo’s shoulder and he felt Kenma convulse slightly as he came over both of their stomachs.

 

Kuroo stilled inside of Kenma and pulled back to look at his face. Kenma lay against the pillow, mouth wide open, catching his breath, a deep blush on his cheeks. Kenma’s pupils were blown wide in the afterglow and Kuroo stared at the boy underneath him, memorizing every pixel of the perfect photograph that lay in his bed.

 

“Kuroo.” Kenma was coming down from his high. “You haven’t come yet.”

 

“Oh.” Kuroo had forgotten about his own arousal watching Kenma’s expression change from wild and uninhibited to his normal reserved self.

 

Kenma rocked his hips up and Kuroo shuddered. He slid out of Kenma, still slick with lube and stroked himself while he lazily kissed the boy beneath him.

 

Kuroo let out a strangled moan, muffled by Kenma’s lips, as he came on his boyfriend’s stomach. Breath labored, he smirked against Kenma’s lips and ran a hand through the wetness on Kenma’s stomach, mixing their come together.

 

“Gross.” Kenma cringed.

 

“I like when you’re covered in me.” Kuroo purred, licking the shell of Kenma’s ear.

 

“Are you ready to go again already?” Kenma asked, Kuroo already grinding their hips together again.

 

“We only have about 18 hours until I have to go back to school,” Kuroo said. “I intend to spend at least 17 of those naked.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes, wiping off their stomachs with a tissue from the table next to them and flipped Kuroo onto his back. Kuroo could see the fire in Kenma’s eyes as he crawled on top.

 

“I might have to come with you,” Kenma murmured. “I’m getting addicted to this.”

 

“I’m sure you could get an exception to live off campus next year, we could–ah!” Kuroo shuddered as Kenma sat down on his cock, taking him all in.

 

“There’s no promise that I’ll get in.” Kenma’s voice was surprisingly steady as he started riding Kuroo.

 

“Your grades are better than mine. You’ll definitely get in and probably get a sports scholarship at that.” Kuroo laced their fingers together and locked his arms to give Kenma something to hold onto as he rocked up and down.

 

Kenma rolled his hips slightly sideways and pinched his eyes shut as he hit a spot he liked. “Maybe I want to go abroad for university.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes flew open.

 

“I’m kidding,” Kenma promised, leaning down and kissing him on the nose, a surprisingly innocent gesture considering the position that they were in.

 

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack one day,” Kuroo murmured, foreheads pressed together in an intimate embrace.

 

“I would love to live with you, if that’s what you were asking.”

 

Kuroo’s face lit up and his smile was impossible to suppress. “I’ll start looking for places the second I get back.”

 

Kenma lifted himself off Kuroo’s hips and fell down next to him on the bed. He smiled, looking over at his boyfriend’s confused expression.

 

“What? I got tired. Being on top is hard.” He shrugged, turning onto his side.

 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, whispering in his ear softly, “sleep for a bit, there’s a lot of places I want to fuck you in today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Tumblr plug please follow kuroken-is-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
